


Alliance

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Aced/Gula (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Alliance

There was a stark silence around Gula. A room of silence, a room of betrayal. He could only sit there on his crate in the warehouse and wait for the bear to arrive.

They’d just formed the alliance a month ago - Ava denied it, Invi denied it… they were right to. It was against the rules, after all. Aced was the only one blatantly disregarding the rules, besides Gula himself, for the sake of finding the traitor.

Aced walked in with his obnoxiously heavy footfalls after a while, his face red with anger, carrying a loose linen bag. The usual, save for the bag. Gula watched him with expressionless disdain. A terrible man with a terrible fate; damned to what he was meant to be. Gula leaned back on the window and offered the simplest of questions, “anything new today?”

Aced’s teeth bared, as per usual. Gula wasn’t phased by this as he waited for the bear’s answer.

“Nothing,” he said coldly, in a sort of a growl as the bag hit the floor. Gula leaned forward to inspect the contents but couldn’t quite make them out besides a few bottles. Normal things for wielders to have, he guessed.

Aced turned to Gula, a striking friendliness covering his person despite his previous expression. He said happily, jovially, “I brought us a drink or two, a couple of snacks…” from the bag, the bear revealed a few little bottles of sweet drinks and a few fruity snacks. Of course Gula, as for his namesake, was intrigued by these items. He hopped off his box, trotting forward and began digging through the items, himself. Cherry tarts, blueberry turnovers - nothing too sweet, nothing too bitter. Aced knew his tastes. Gula pulled one of the turnovers out of the bag with a beaming smile. “Wow, I’m impressed!” He complemented, turning away with the sweet to sit again.

Aced waited a few moments for the other to enjoy the sweet, taking one of the drinks and a pastry himself. Finally, while Gula was just about finished with his sweet, Aced offered forth an opened drink, asking, “you might wanna wash that down. This is cherry, and I know you like that. I’ve already opened it for you.”

Gula, distracted you the pastry and the delicacy of the artisan nature behind it was unaware of Aced preparing him a drink to follow it up. Leave it to one of the other Foretellers to discover his unspoken love of cherries. Gula accepted, thinking this a great step forward for the ‘alliance’ he’d set up. He drank half of the little bottle, paused, then drank the rest. It tasted like sweet liquor, but not as bitter - like a nectar, really.

But as soon as the last drop ran down his throat, Gula began to feel the effects, his eyes growing wide. He could see Aced smiling widely back at him in a feral way. He didn’t understand, wondering why his body began to feel numbed, his eyes falling heavy. This wasn’t right - this was the work of someone meaning the worst.

Gula raised an arm up, but it was quickly pushed back down. Was he on the floor now? It was hard to tell - his vision grew faint. Aced growled amongst the silence, “I've been waiting for this,” as Gula felt a coldness fall over his middle. In a weak attempt, he even kicked his legs, but they grew colder soon, too. The only familiarity was looking through the eyes of the mask at his offender.

A gross, slimy substance reached his entrance and he met it with a gasp, eyes growing wide but seeing nothing. His legs couldn’t kick anymore as he helplessly squirmed and weakly struggled against the attempts.

Something entered him, and he drew in a sharp breath, the world fading around him into a splotchy dark. All he could hear was Aced’s voice whispering to him a simple, “hush, hush…”

It was unfamiliar, the throbbing between his legs, the unwillingness of it all. But as the next item entered him, it twitched in anticipation. This wasn’t something he wanted, but apparently, his body wanted it. It was a sickening feeling.

After some more stretching, some movement of the fingers and the soft groans coming from an Incapacitated Gula, it all just stopped. He took a breath of air, his vision struggling to see past the daze. It didn’t take long until something prodded him.

Something large, something that certainly shouldn’t fit. But Gula couldn’t move; his arms failed to heed him, and his legs were at the mercy of where they were placed on the other man’s shoulders. With a last attempt at a plea, he stared back up at Aced, eyes glazing over with tears.

But the entrance of the other man made those tears run twice fold. With a gasp, his fingers struggled to find a grasp on the flooring, the pain of the entrance not subsiding as he entered him again, and again, and again. It was like being shaken every second, another wave of pain and pleasure with it, until the pain numbed.

Finally, that point was met, and the smaller of the two men wailed out in a cry of pleasure, cut off by the next wail, then the next, until Aced had to cover his mouth to keep the secret silent.

That spot he was hitting - it felt too good, and it felt like he was going to burst with every hit, his voice muffled by the palm of a hand…

The other hand finding its way to his length, more tears sprang forth as Gula’s eyes grew wider, Aced’s rough, large hand rubbing in circles around his exposed manhood. The callouses, they actually brought a sort of new tease to the touch, the hand knowing where to press with its fingers, where to stroke with the palm…

Gula was helpless.

Aced released his hand from Gula’s mouth, finding the other’s wrist to pin it in the process as he carried on his quickened pace.

“What is it you want?” He cooed as Gula gasped for air, leaning in further to breathe on the leopard’s neck.

Gula, intoxicated to the extreme, didn’t let him finish, whining in a pitched tone, “please..!”

Aced obliged, coming to a stop, the force of his largeness pulsing, leaving Gula in a wide-eyed shock. The Leopard Foreteller lay there, even as the bear left him, even as he, too, finished all over his middle. What was left was a defeated figure on the floor, translucent white dripping out, translucent white running off…

And all Aced could do was stand and watch with pride as the other fell into a sleep, cleaning him up, and setting him aside. He would hopefully not be remembering this encounter.


End file.
